


Mortilus’ Championship

by ladydragon76



Series: Festival of Five [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: megatron, character: optimus prime, genre: action, kink: public sex, smut: sticky, verse: g1, verse: idw, verse: mashup, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Once every fifty vorns, the five nearest moons and planets align into the Guiding Hand, and for five weeks all of Cybertron celebrates with a race dedicated to each God.  Megatron refused to consider defeat, not when the prize would be Cybertron itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortilus’ Championship

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Festival of Five  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, AU like whoa, PWP,  
>  **Notes:** So a Thing happened on Tumblr. I smell like carrot juice, so… - Part Two. ^_^

Megatron rose and stepped back. The blade of his sword dripped energon blood to the sand on the arena floor. His opponent still lived, but had yielded, leaving Megatron as Mortilus’ Champion.

Five days of non-stop combat, and he was finally able to claim his prize. Just as in the other four contests, tradition dictated that the winner could lay claim to any mech he wished, and he knew exactly who he desired.

Megatron strode toward the pavilion that housed the Senators and the Prime, and as he lifted his blade, a hush stole over the crowd. “In the names of the Five, I name,” he began, voice loud and commanding as the sword came to rest with the point thrust directly at his prize. “Optimus Prime.”

The air pressure changed as every mouth in the stadium gasped in a sharp, shocked breath. Somewhere within the shadows of the pavilion, a mech stuttered in affront.

“In the names of the Five, I accept,” Optimus Prime said with all due ceremony as he stood and rested his hands on the rail before him.

The crowd went wild, and Megatron himself was slightly surprised. He had thought that at the very least the Prime would put up a bit of a fuss that allowed the Senators to ‘discover’ some law that exempted the Prime and themselves. Instead, before the hands reaching to stop him could grab hold, the _Prime_ vaulted the railing and landed in the sand of the arena. He strode confidently toward Megatron with those blue optics of his glittering mischief and his shoulders back.

Megatron smirked and threw the sword aside. “Here?” he asked, voice modulated so it wouldn’t carry.

“Absolutely,” Prime rumbled as he stopped a hand’s breadth from their chests touching. The mask retracted, revealing a striking face. “Are you going to kiss me or stare?” he asked when stare was exactly all Megatron did for a moment.

Having no need for a second invitation, Megatron gripped Prime’s helm between his bloody, scored, dented hands and pulled him into a kiss that melted his own struts and took them both to their knees. Optimus whimpered and wound his arms around Megatron, and there was something so _achingly_ familiar in the sound that Megatron drew back. He frowned in confusion, but Optimus grinned.

“Say it.”

It couldn’t be. “…Orion?”

Optimus- _Orion_ beamed at him, then pulled Megatron back in for another deep kiss. The crowd was screaming, and somewhere there were demands for this ‘debacle’ to stop, but the mech was quickly hushed. Megatron had won and Prime had agreed. It was sacred now. Sanctioned over all their other laws to keep a mech in his ‘proper’ place.

Megatron growled and wrapped his arms around Optimus’ middle, then pulled him in closer. White thighs fell to either side of Megatron’s, and Optimus rocked his hips, scraping their panels together. “I want the whole story,” Megatron said. “Every last detail.”

“Later,” Optimus said, and when he rolled his hips again, it wasn’t the hiss of metal on metal but slick warmth that rubbed over Megatron’s array cover.

“Certainly not frelling now,” Megatron said and retracted his own panel.

The cheers grew thunderous, but he could only stare up into blue optics and a coyly smirking face as Optimus lifted himself, then sank down onto Megatron’s spike. His helm fall back, throat bared to Megatron, who wasted no time at all in biting the sensitive cables. Kneeling as he was, with all of Optimus weight in his lap, Megatron couldn’t truly thrust. Prime didn’t have the leverage either, so they rocked together. Optimus hips swiveled in slow, sensuous rolls as he ground down. His hands grasped Megatron’s helm, and the universe muted and faded away under the devouring kiss.

“Come to me quickly,” Megatron whispered, then nipped at Optimus’ lips as he tried to push up faster. “Too keyed up to last.”

Optimus moaned, his thighs tightening against Megatron’s waist as he rested their forehelms together. “Missed you,” he gasped, then his vents hitched and caught.

“Loud, loveling. Let them all hear you.” Megatron pulled Optimus down and bucked harder, three thrusts in quick succession.

A low moan built into a roar, and Optimus’ back slowly arched. Megatron watched his face, panting in fast breaths as the slick heat of the valve clenched tight. A hard roll of the calipers, and Megatron fell into ecstasy too. He shivered and purred, optics locked on Optimus face, and when those cobalt optics opened and met his again, a powerful aftershock sucked the air from his vents.

“Primus,” Megatron gasped and held Optimus in tight against him.

“Close,” the brat teased. Megatron bit his shoulder in reprimand, but Optimus just chuckled.

Pleasured cries and sharp screams of lust filled the stands, but Megatron kept his gaze on Optimus. “We have a lot of work to do.”

“At least we can do it together now,” Optimus replied with a grin, then dipped down to kiss Megatron once more before rising -unsteadily- to his feet. He held a hand down to help Megatron up. “Come. We’ll have the medics look you over, then begin our Sojourn.”

Megatron took Prime’s hand, and yet more cheers swamped the arena as he stood. He pulled Optimus into another kiss, rocking his hips lewdly to the delight of their audience and Optimus’ hearty amusement.


End file.
